Roof: One Shot
by TheDeathofStRikey
Summary: Hi


Nic was up on the roof, again. It was common to see the wiry boy, perched on the edge of his roof. At the moment he was wearing a trench coat, which was just slightly to big for him. On his scrawny frame the sleeves had a solid inch between his wrist and the bottom of them. His position was not a very common one, at least for sitting on a roof. He had his feet right under his thighs, hunched over slightly, he was balancing all of his weight on his toes. Again, I'll remind you he is on a roof, the edge of a roof. Nic wasn't the most "outgoing" person, so he enjoyed his solitude, on the roof, staring at the lake a couple streets over. The lake was Nic's favorite spot, but it was always crowded with people and rambunctious kids during the day. At this time, when the sun is just starting to set, is when only a few elderly couples and teenagers were there. Nic would go and sit around it himself, but he was also a very paranoid person when it came to other people. When it gets this late anyone can be roaming the streets, escaped prisoners, drug dealers, psychopaths. Of course, none of those things exist in Elton Burrow, except maybe drug dealers. Nic goes through the possible scenarios in his head, the look on his face defines zoned out. This is where he goes to read, sing to himself, dance, write, scribble, and zone out. It is also a very good hiding place. He gets up through his closet, by standing on his laundry hamper, pushing the board out of the way from the attic, and out the window where he set up a grip to pull himself up.

For a reason Nic himself will never understand he is a common target for the joyful experience of, bullying. He knows why they say but they don't make sense, because morons usually don't. They say since he is Bi-sexual, introverted, and overall different, that is what their taunts say. Nic enjoys different though, he likes not having to follow the social protocol that "cool" or "popular" kids have to. Since, no one pays atention to what he does, he can do whatever he wants. Except for Riley. Riley is this girl that always seems to pop up whenever Nic needs someone to be there. Which is why Nic is so fond of the blonde, tan, but smart girl. Nic continued to stare at the lake when he was knocked off the edge and tumbled back to the pit in the middle of his roof. Nic tasted something metallic, his left eye starts to sting, and all he sees is red. He closes that eye and touches to his closed eye, where a stream of liquid had gone into it. He traced it out with his fingers until he hit a spot that made his hand pull away. Nic was suddenly very dizzy, and was still confused so he crawled up to the edge of his roof to examine his surroundings. It was a group of bullies that Nic had nicknamed "The Seven Retarded Sins". One of them had thrown something at his head. Luke shouted at him "Hey Armstrong hows that IG of yours?" Nic was very confused but still snickered at Luke's stupidity. Ray said "What you laughing at Armless", trying to sound intimidating he ended it sharp. Nic stumbled to his feet and stood with one foot one either side of the line. Nic's head was moving involuntarily and he replied "Luke,retard" before letting the darkness consume him. Nic fell to the left and landed conveniently in the basket ball hoop, that was attached to the house.

The retarded sins started to laugh hysterically and they found a basketball. They played a game of half court, with Nic's head counting as a score and his middle half a point. When they got bored with that they pulled the "weird" neighbors trash bin and set it down right under the hoop. They then left leaving unconscious, bruised, and bleeding Nic to fall in a trash can. Great way to end a day.

"3 school days later"

Where is he? He could be dead. Maybe I should go to his house? Is that weird, should I. No, Ive never actually been in his house anyway. Much less met his parents, just those damned retards. Shit, those damned retards probably did something. Isn't Luke in my English class with me? Yeah he is, where does he sit? Oh there he is, I'll ask him after class.

Bell Rings

I dash out the room and stand right outside the door, waiting for him to walk through. There goes Tre, Lee,...There he is. "Luke!" "What?" "Can we talk" "..About what?" "Just come here" Luke follows Riley to a quiet spot. "Either way I'm going to find out so just tell me" "Tell you what Riley?" "Nic" "Never heard of the kid" I grab him by the collar of his shirt as he leaves. "I know where he is" "So what are you talking to me for?" "For this" I kick him in the groin. "Have a nice day Luke" With that I left the bathroom. It might seem like a shitty thing to do but Luke's a shit person. "He's not there" Luke yells through the bathroom door. "Yes he is" "He was but we moved him" "NO you didn't, you're a horrible liar." "Damn, how do you know he would be at his house." "I didn't, but you just confirmed it. "He's a fag he'll never like you." I pounded my feet on the floor as I ran back to the bathroom. I stopped and pulled my phone out, taking a picture of Luke as he came out of the girls bathroom" "I already saved it. However, I won't post it if.." "If what?" "I get a solid punch." "Why?" "We've already been over this Luke, so I won't post the picture." "Ok I'll let you if you admit he's a fag." That tripped the wire, I punched him square in his right eye. Then while he was recovering I punched him up the nose. He laid down bleeding"I think you just broke my nose." "Ok so I won't post it now. Also anyone you want me to call?" "Yeah, call Tunny." "Ok" I dial Tunny. "Hey Tun O' Shit." "What Riley the fag lover?" "Come pick up some crap I left you at school. Say Hi, Lukeifer." "Hi" Luke says reluctantly. "Ill be right over Luke." The flat tone played and Riley left.

Outside the School

I hop on my bike, strap on my helmet, and put my boots on. As I ride to Nic's house I start to think about the first time I rode a bike. Since then I've gotten so many scars. Including the one from when I didn't know you had to wear boots and I burnt my ankle on the gas pipe. It was worse because I was just turning a corner onto a busy street. I completely lost control of the vehicle and got road rash, I knew I should have been wearing a jacket. I t was so damned hot out though, so on top of the burn I get road rash on my left arm and almost got hit my a car. I snap back to it and realize I'm only about 2 or 3 streets over. I pass by the lake which I love staring at from my room, which just happens to be the attic of my house. I finally make it to Nic's street and push down on the that gas for the last stretch. As I accidentally passed Nic's house, I saw a blurred figure on the wall above the garage. I turned, quicker than I should of and one of my legs was crushed by the bike. I immediatley got it off but the throbbing pain only distracted me temporarily. I push the bike up and into Nic's driveway, limping slightly.

I look up to see Nic in his trench coat in a basket ball hoop attached to the side of his house. There was a trash can open underneath him, but I didn't think much of that. "Nic!" I yelled starting to panic. "Nic, come down now!" I started crying hysterically. I jumped for him but I was far from reaching him. I push the trash can against the garage door so that its slightly in front of Nic. I slowly climb on top, tears still falling. However, I calmed down quickly, which is something I do a lot. There was no emotion in my eyes, just tears. I stood up warily. I grabbed onto the boys hips to try to get him loose. With that the trash can slipped from beneath me. I fell while holding onto Nic. We fell into the pile of waste that had exploded from the bin. Nic's head was half way submerged and me being farther from the trash can only had ruined my jeans.

Riley recovered and hunched over Nic. She picked him up and out of the sewage. As she started to walk away she fell from the pain in her leg suddenly resurfacing. She was holding him like a child, and made sure she didn't let him hit his head when she fell, holding onto it dearly. She didn't know what to do. She sat down and laid Nic against her hugging him. Rocking back and forth, out of nowhere she was very anxious. She was worried about Nic so much it hurt. It physically hurt, her heart. She held his head to her chest and had her face in his hair. She kept repeating "wake up" and "I love you", whispering it into his hair. She realized how cold his skin was, she started panicking more. The waterworks opened up again. When she had completely soaked Nic's hair with tears someone said "You really are a fag lover." Riley's head snapped towards the voice. It was Luke. "You ...did this?" Riley said. She looked at each of the boys in the group, still crying. Tunny stepped forward "Proudly" he said testing Riley. Riley picked up a can from the trash. She went to throw it then set it down. "You fucking retards are going to die. All alone or with some horrible wife. No kids. If you do have kids they won't love you and you won't love them. You know how I know you won't love them?" Tunny "How?" She sat up and repositioned Nic. "I know because if you can't love this you can't love anything." Riley continued "From now on your lives are going to be a living hell. I'm going to take you down, straight to where belong." Riley still was staring at Nic. What she was saying was nothing but hatred. Luke replied "You and what general." Tunny corrected him "Army you and what army." Riley "I have whole army right here." She pointed to Nic's heart. "You people will never be half the person Nic is...none of you."

Luke went to say something when Tunny stopped him. They huddled up and then they started to circle me and Nic. "We're going to steal an army!" Connor yells. They all pounce at once trying to get Nic from me. Instinctively, I wrap around Nic. I was practically strangling his torso. They backed off realizing they couldn't remove my grip as easily as they thought. They came back and more organized, two on each limb. I hated having all of them on me, it was simply disgusting. I panicked when Nic heaved a giant breath. I looked up at him barely holding on. His eyes were open "Hold on Nic."

I wrapped my arms around Riley, our bodies intertwined. The sins backed off startled. I wanted to ask what was going on but when I looked down at Riley whose head was in my neck I thought better. I used my hand to push her face so that it was looking at me. Her blueish green eyes were all red and puffy. Not to mention how wet her face was. She had been crying. In that moment I realized how I really felt about her. She was stunning. I found myself being very protective. I shifted us while looking over at the sins. I made it so that our knees were touching and we were sitting up. I pulled her into a hug and glared at Connor who had a wicked smile on his face. They all turned around and looked at me. With that I picked her up not breaking the hug. I whispered into her ear " Were going to run for the door Okay?" Riley nodded. I looked up at the group of morons. They seemed to be deep in thought and were facing another way. I continued "1..2...go" With that I started running, still holding Riley's hand.

Before I knew it I was in Nic's house. I fell against the wall after Nic had stopped holding my hand. I heard some locks click. Nic was gone. After a couple of seconds Nic was back in the foyer. He was now holding my hand as well. He quickly said "Follow" he started walking we went down a short hallway. Then the only door on the left. Nic pulled me in and closed it behind us. He locked the door. I was watching his every move with my eyes.

I locked the window and door, then I looked back at Riley. She was beautiful but I know can't think about that right now. I grab the blanket off my bed and put it to under the door. Then I close the curtains, I pull Riley into my dark closet. Shutting the doors behind us I turn the light on. I climb onto the laundry bin, and push the attic door open. I pull myself in. Then I look back down to Riley. "Come on " I whisper. She shakes her head no. Why not " I think I would fall, my leg is killing me." "Okay."Ill jump back down. "Riley Im going to try to push by the waist into the opening okay?" "Yes" I pick her up by her thighs and onto the hamper. Then I help her so she is standing. "Turn around, please" She does exactly that. I put my hand on her waist and push up. "Got it?" I ask. She doesn't answer but instead she pulls herself up into the space. I hear something click on the other side of the house. So I quickly hop up, shut the closet light off and pull myself in. I close the attic door.

"Nic I'm scared." I say truthfully. "About what?" he asks. I can here the concern in his voice, which truly touched my heart. "You." I say simply. "How am I scary, I'm truly sorry for whatever it is." "Nic I'm not scared of you I'm scared for you." "Oh...I'll be fine Riley really its ok." "But it's not okay Nic." I walk towards him a few steps. "Nic, these psychos are in your house. Your house." I start to tear up again."One day things will escalate, and I don't even want to think about what could be worse than this."

I was speechless "I don't know what to say Riley." I started to tear up. Riley saw this and hugged me. "It's just after my dad passed...I didn't know what to do so I adjusted. Yeah there are some crappy parts, but...I don't know.""I don't know either bu..." Someone had started shaking the door handle to my bedroom. I whispered softly "Shhh, sit down." Riley and me sat holding are hands together and our foreheads leaning on each other. Riley wasn't breathing, she had been holding her breath for a solid minute, which I learned in the future was normal for her. I was breathing shallowly. Riley let out her breath. Someone started picking the lock on the door.

Someone was trying to get in. I pull away from Nic and put my head in my hands, feeling myself start to tear up again. I don't want him to see me cry again today. "Riley" Nic whispers in my ear. "Riley it's going to be fine. Come here." He gently pulls my hands away from my eyes. He pulls me in for a hug. I fit my head between his shoulder and neck. "I'm-m s-sor-ry Nic.' I say quietly, still choking on tears a little. "For what?" "I should've known to come earlier. I mean I didn't even bother looking for you outside of school for three days. What kind of person does that? It's my fault we're hiding from some retards."

I pull her away so she's looking at me. "Riley you did amazing. You first of all possibly saved my life twice today. Then decided to stick with me in this stingy attic. You either feel really bad for me or you're simply an amazing girl." The door swings open. "It's okay." I hug her with my chin resting on her head, I feel her slightly shaking. Then I start to feel moisture on my shoulder again. I hold her tighter "It's fine." "Come on fag. You can't hide forever." says Luke. "Armless I'm going to give you until the count of three to come out. If you don't appear by 0 I'm gonna have to give you a special timeout."

I looked up at Nic looking for some hint of what a 'special timeout' was. His eyes were wide with terror, eyebrows waving in all sort of ways, his chest shrunk. I put my hand to wear his heart was and felt barely anything. he was holding his breath. I looked back up at him and tears were filling his eyes. "Damnit, Nic." I whisper to myself. He starts crying tears falling at a slow pace, breath shaky but quiet. "Oh, sweetheart." I hold him close to me, massaging his hair. I'm breaking inside thinking of what a special timeout most likely is. I don't know what to do with him. He was a wreck, but not as bad as I was minutes ago. He was such a fucking fighter. I asked him quietly "Did you hear me earlier in the driveway." "What?" he says shakily. Something crashes below. "Nic when I didn't know what to do I held you close and said something. Do you know what I was saying to you." "No I- I must have st-till been unconscious." "Nic look at me." He did with his hazel eyes, which at the moment looked fractured. His tears had formed a strange, yet beautiful image to appear in his dark grey eyes. "Nic I-I said, I said I loved you."

"Oh god" I say. My concussion did not mix well with that news. "It's...ok...I Lo.." I passed out again.

"Ok, he is just sleeping. We're fine." Something crashes on the other side of the house. "They're still...here?" I lay Nic down on the floor gently. I cautiously stand up trying not to make any noise. I slowly walk towards a blanket thats on one side of the room. I pick it up and roll it out, then proceeding to shake the dust off. Besides that the lavender blanket seemed fine. Nic was filthy, so was I. For the most part I had cried the trash out of his hair. I take off his trenchoat which was an unearthly color. Feeling his skin was still incredibly to cold. I pulled off his shirt that was about 3 times to big, and completely exposed the upper part of his right arm. I looked around for some clothes, until I found a box in the corner.

It was small and labeled "Jimmy" it had some clothes, a bloody razor blade, and an old cd. I ignore the razor blade and grab a shirt and pair of black jeans. The shirt was a simple grey tank top with a white school. I pulled the tank top onto Nic. Then I slid down his shorts, which were affected the most. They had originally been a mix of white and light grey. I unfolded any put the black jeans on Nic they were actually a good fit unlike everything else Nic wears. I wasn't as disgusting but I still stank like rotting trash. I looked around again until I found a box that said "Mary Jane" Its contents included a necklace that said "whatshername" in back and red, some clothes, and a perfume bottle that the title was scratched out on. I took off my black jacket and dark orange top. Then I continued to strip off my grey jeans. I replaced them another back jacket but it only went to about where my rib cage ended. A dark red shirt covered my todo and some baggy grey sweatpants.


End file.
